Unrequited love
by Cassius Lloyd
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I have to apologize in advance as English is not my native language. Please provide me some kind of feedback after reading this. I also know that France does not speak English, but neither do I French. :) I hope the hardcore Hetalia fans won't mind this. Have a good time reading my story! :)


Unrequited love

France has been tormented by problems. He had to starve, and spare much. He had little money left. But who cares about problems when there's somebody next to us who loves us? They say that if there's such a person in our life even the biggest problems may be seen as petty. But Francis had nobody. The one he loved has chosen somebody else. And the worst was that this somebody else was "him". That tea drinker bastard in the other side of the coast. One day France met his love interest in the street.

- Bonjour Mon Cherie! - he greeted him.  
- I'm not your darling, and I will never be. - He answered.  
- Of course, of course Canada. - France answered with pretended joy.  
- Sorry, I won't change my mind.

The fact that he had to spoke with Canada in the language of his biggest enemy caused him a heartache.

- I see that you've learnt English well.  
- My darling prefers it over French.  
- And how is like to be with HIM? Does he treat you better than me?  
- Yes, imagine that. He took me to a boat trip and bought me a bottle of expensive beverage.  
- Don't lie to me. He did these things when he wanted to take away you from me. In fact he neglects you now. He loves America better.  
- You're talking like you paid me more attention than him.  
- Do you really remember that way? If I weren't exist you wouldn't live now. England and I found you. He raised America. And who raised you? I did. People always told England that America was a beautiful child. But nobody said that about you. Nobody cared about you. Besides me. I loved... I love you, Canada.  
- How could you love me if you find me that unremarkable?  
- I don't find you unremarkable. Others do. Including England, and your brother America. But for me you were the center of my own little world. Do you remember how cute were you when you tried to pronounce French words with your own accent? When I hugged your... I felt your scent... it was like pine tree. Sometimes maple syrup. Do you remember when we went to hunt? I still have the antler of that moose you shot, and gave me as your gratitude for all the things I've done for you. People saying I should get rid of it. But I'm not going to do that ever.

For a moment Canada remembered all the beautiful memories with France. France continued:

- For seven years England worked on a plan to take away you from me. In the end he was successful. With his expensive beverages and boat trips. Of course I have nothing compared to this. Besides my flawless looks and style. - As he said this he flipped his hair - And endless love.  
- You would give your endless love to the first men or women who comes toward your direction in the street.  
- But if I give it to somebody, it will be REALLY endless.

They stood against each other for minutes watching each other, finally Canada spoke:

- What will you do next?  
- Yesterday your brother visited me. It seems like he got tired of England's tyranny. (In contrast of you.) He asked my help to win his independence. I'm going to help him. I will spend my remaining money on this.  
- Why?  
- For revenge. England took away the one I loved, so I'll do the same.  
- Maybe if you weren't have the nature of some avanger, people would love you more.  
- Maybe if you could fend for yourself like your brother, people would notice you.  
- I will never turn against England! But revenge can be really that precious? What are you going to do after you spent your remaining money?  
- Are you worrying now? Don't worry I have plans. A new belief that your brother and I already discovered. He will be independent in the name of this belief. And I'm going to punish all those who spent my money on balls and jewelry in the name of this belief too. I'm not going to follow anybody, besides myself. After that I'm going to renew my wardrobe. Breeches are not fashionable anymore. Maybe I will get five minutes of fame. - He smiled.  
-What the hell are you talking about?  
- Love yourself Canada. You can't except anybody to love you until you don't love yourself. America does not love anyone as much as himself. That's the reason others are not ignoring him.  
- Please, go now. I have to go home to England. But one more thing...  
- Au revoir Canada! - said France then disappeared.  
- A part of me will always love you... Mon Cherie... - Canada whispered.

At home France thought about his future without Canada:

"Tomorrow I will set sail to America to help him in his Independence War. And you're wrong. I will never love anybody else. Especially not some stranger who comes toward my direction in the street. Maybe America will be my best friend from now on. But definitely not my lover. But if I think about it... he resembles me of you. And do you know why I help him in reality? Because I don't want him to be on your and England's way. Because I only care about you being happy... even with HIM. Je t'aime Mon Cherie."

Later he opened a bottle of wine and continued thinking:

"... Well, it's not my business anymore. I'm going to throw out my breeches as soon as the Independence war ends. Maybe I will also buy a beret. But why would I stop there? I'm going to travel around Europe and make every country wear the latest French fashion!"

European countries are still wearing the "latest French fashion". It's a big glory for him. He must be really proud of himself. But can any rejoice replace the loss of him? People say that if there's somebody in our life who loves us even the biggest problems may be seen as petty. But often they forget that even the biggest delight is petty when you're alone and nobody loves you.


End file.
